


[fanmix] Cradling The Sun

by faejilly (jillyfae)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fanmix, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/faejilly
Summary: Learning to ask for help is the hardest part of falling in love... but worth it, every time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	[fanmix] Cradling The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cradling the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177725) by [cuubism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuubism/pseuds/cuubism). 



* * *

[[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mcjiSSSNaPJ6dnzP2RxKJ?si=FnyfwZJpTZ-R3iKtxm0OwQ) / [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvJ15v-gqS2fB8GPm2oLx9urB3QYf2git)]

**Tracklist:  
**

Sunlight // _Hozier_

In The Shadows // _Amy Stroup  
_

Fade Into You // _The Moth & The Flame  
_

Shadow Preachers // _Zella Day  
_

The Archer // _Adam Melchor  
_

Romeo // _Until The Ribbon Breaks  
_

Heartbeat // _Julian Moon  
_

Life In Dark Water // _Al Stewart  
_

The Horror and The Wild // _The Amazing Devil  
_

Mirror Mirror // _Juniper Vale  
_

Stone // _Jaymes Young  
_

All Through The Night // _Anna Nalick  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)


End file.
